


Interdimensional

by Crazyapplekiss



Series: Silent world misdemeanours [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: City of Hunger - Freeform, Gen, Mirror Worlds - Freeform, Pocket Dimension, Stars, falling, petition to annoy Emil as much as possible, sigrun is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: Emil falls and feels the world swallow him up and leaves him floating and his friends are right there to catch him.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Series: Silent world misdemeanours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429696
Kudos: 7





	Interdimensional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/gifts).



Emil was falling.

This is new he thinks, after he’s come out of the initial shock of feeling the ground collapse from under him and plunge him into the unknown. He’s surrounded by darkness for a few moments or hours – he isn’t quite sure – but the quick transition from dark to a blast of colour is enough to make him scream and flail helplessly as he falls. His heart races and for a second, he thinks he’s dead, _how_ and _by what_ he doesn’t know, but since he hasn’t seen Sigrun charging at him to pull him back to the land of the living, he’s not going to rule that in yet.

The landscape around him was a vibrant rush of colours melting and mixing with each other creating the most spectacular thing he’s ever seen. It makes him pause and watch as the colours rush over him effortlessly, like water over rocks in a stream. He holds his arm up slowly and lets the bright sparkles of light pass through his fingers and into nothing. It feels oddly satisfying and tingling against his skin and he soon forgets that he’s falling at all.

It’s like a dream, none of which he remembers having. His dreams have mostly been filled snowy nights and sharp teeth and the endless fire that runs through his very core. He’d think he’d remember something like this for sure.

For a while he just stares off at the sky, riding the serene current, he supposes lost in the feel and sight of it as he plummets further. His breathing calms and his heart drums steady and low in his ears as he lazily draws his fingers through the stars. So much so, he almost doesn’t hear the faint call.

It’s weak and whispery and he isn’t too sure who it might be. At this point it could be anyone, he just hope this was a dream that didn’t get too weird and left him feeling awkward for the rest of the day.

The call echoed again a bit clearer through the pounding and muddled thoughts. Everything seemed to slow down and crawl here all off a sudden, pulling him to sleep. Whatever it was could wait for morning.

“Emil!”

The voice had come louder than expected and he snapped out of his haze the second something or rather _someone_ had roughly hit him. He found himself spinning again and screaming at the change of pace and rush of new sound that caught him off guard. The both of them were caught in a wild tail spin and the colours around them made the world become a mix of chaos and nausea Emil wished would quickly go away.

He felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him and pull him close and he slowly forced himself to open his eyes. Lalli had wrapped him as tightly around him and squeezed his eyes shut as they fell. Emil calmed a bit, knowing it was him, it was easier to deal with the world flipping around him with someone to focus on. Even if that someone was crashing his ribs.

Finally, the colour scene faded out to darkness again and Emil tried his best not to panic again but he couldn’t help the sharp yell he let out when they both hit solid ground again.

He spent a few moments just trying to get his breathing under control as he felt Lalli’s arms loosen around him. He was hoping it was dream. It definitely looked like one and _felt_ like it.

He numbly wondered if that’s what it would feel like of their ship had actually crashed when that made the emergency landing on this god forsaken ice planet?

The only reason Sigrun had allowed them to stay this long and this unscheduled side mission as she’d put was because they needed to bring their ship in the Hub for repairs after they blasted through the frozen planet’s atmosphere. Emil though the he’d never feel that gut wrenching feeling of never seeing the sun rise again but apparently, he’d spoke too soon.

Emil was still shaking when Lalli called his name again and helped him sit up and he was still shaking when he opened his eyes not to the barren snowy landscape that they’d crashed landed in over two weeks ago. No, the field in front of them was a rich green and filled with forests with a bird or two soaring overhead. The air was warm enough for him to think that he was definitely overdressed for this kind of weather and he’d thought he spied the top of a building poking over the trees.

It took him few seconds, but he finally made his brain come back online enough to make him form words and speak.

“What? - How? _What?_ ” Emil finally sputtered out pointing off in no particular direction. Honestly, this was shocking him more than the world swallowing him up just a few seconds ago.

“Don’t ask me, how would I know stupid” Lalli replied with an equal level of confusion and panic

Before they could start losing their minds over it even more Emil heard the voices before he felt them and the last thing he saw shadowing the white clouds above was the rest of his crews faces falling towards them.

Well, this was going to be a wilder impromptu adventure than he’d ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Windy got this crazy idea and i decided to make a fic about it. Thank you for the idea Windy! I finally got around to finishing this thing now, poor Emil been abandoned in the star systems for two weeks now. Hope you ll enjoy the chapter!


End file.
